


Impatient

by grace_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_krashlyn/pseuds/grace_krashlyn
Summary: Little fluff because why not :) enjoy!





	

“Babe. Get up.” Ali rolled over, throwing the pillow on top of her head and trying to muffle Ashlyn’s voice. “Whyyy,” she groaned into the sheets, nuzzling in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck. “Because you wanted to go to the beach today, and it’ll be too crowded unless we go now. Come on,” Ashlyn peppered kisses all along Ali’s cheek and down her neck until the squeamish defender squealed, “Okay, okay! I’m up.” She sat up, and brought her hair into a messy high bun as Ashlyn sat up with her. “I need coffee. Black with two sugars?” Ashlyn began to get out of bed, and felt a warm hand curl around her forearm. “I’ll come with you,” Ali smiled, flashing her nose crinkle for the first time that day. “Whatever you say, princess.” Ali giggled, “But I thought I was queen?” Ashlyn smirked, now in the kitchen and leaning against the counter facing Ali. “You’re gonna have to earn that title.” Ali’s brown eyes widened and a smile grew on her face as she took the small remote on the table and pointed it at the speaker. “I was made for loving you” started to play through the kitchen. Ali pulled Ashlyn off the counter, hands still interlocked, and started swaying goofily to the music. Ash fell into the beat and before the two knew it, they were having a dance party in the middle of the kitchen. The sunlight danced through the windows and made for a disco-ball effect. The serene Floridian ecology could be heard from outside, and it made for the perfect morning dance-off. The song came to a close, and both women were doubled over in chuckles but still trying to continue the impromptu performance. Eventually, Ali wrapped her hands around Ash’s waist and laid her chin on Ashlyn’s chest so she looked up into the gleaming hazel eyes she fell in love with. “I love you, baby,” Ashlyn told her earnestly, and even after years the term of endearment still made Ali’s heart race. “I love you more.” Ashlyn pecked Ali’s nose. “Not possible, but nice try,” Ali giggled as the coffee machine beeped. She made her way over to the cabinet for mugs and Ashlyn followed, grabbing Ali’s ass as she went on her tiny toes to get her favorite pink mug. “Ash!” Ali squealed, turning around to face her love. “What can I say? Morning breath turns me on,” she joked coyly, causing Ali to instantly check her breath. “Shit, is it Bad?” Ali asked. Ashlyn stroked the defender’s bicep and smiled. “I was joking, honey. Your breath smells fine.”Ali looked down at her feet and sheepishly grinned. “But back to the being turned on part…” Ali wrapped both arms around the defender’s neck and, wasting no time, slid her tongue across Ash’s lower lip to ask for entrance. Ash obliged, placing one hand on the small of Ali’s back and another on her cheek as they stumbled back towards the bedroom. Ashlyn bumped into numerous furniture items on their way, causing both women to break out in a fit of giggles. “Shut up, I’m trying to seduce you here,” Ash joked, finally breaking apart to pull Ali by the hands into their room. “Consider me seduced,” Ali ran her hands up Ashlyn’s shirt, taking in the feel of Ashlyn’s abs she had long ago memorized. Ashlyn obliged and pulled the shirt off her head, only breaking the kiss for a split second.   
—  
“That. Was. Wow.” Ashlyn breathed, staring at the ceiling and willing her breath to slow. Ali did the same, nodding her head slowly. “That’s top five for me, no doubt,” she agreed. “Remember New Year’s?” Ashlyn smirked, referring to last year’s celebrations and the fun that ensued shortly after. “Oh my god, of course. I still have dreams about that night. You fucking made me come twice before I could catch my breath. I almost had a heart attack!” Ali giggled, replaying her favorite moments in her mind. Ashlyn agreed, “Same here, babe. That was the best I’ve ever had, hands down.” “Well I’d hope so, I’m kind of your girlfriend,” Ali rolled her eyes and turned on her side to face Ashlyn, who followed suit. “You’re more than that, Krieger.” With a sparkle in her eyes, Ali asked, “Oh really? What am I?” She exaggerated looking at her hand, as if searching for a ring. “Oh shut up, you’ll get it when the timing’s right,” smiled Ash. “So you already have it?” Ali giggled. Ashlyn got up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out the second drawer. “Ash, what’re you doing? Ash? Ashlyn Michelle Harris I swear to motherfucking god if you-“ Ashlyn turned around finally with a small velvet box in her hand. “Oh my god, you have it,” Ali breathed quietly. “I’ve had it for months, baby. I’ve been waiting fro the right time, but there won’t be and someones being a bit antsy.” Ali took both hands to her mouth. “Are you…” “Asking you to marry me? Yes. Now let me talk so you can say yes and get this sparkly ring I know you’ve been waiting for forever.” Ali, already crying, nodded her head and took one of Ashlyn’s hands in her own. “Alex. Before I met you, I was a lost soul. I didn’t believe in love, or happiness, or soulmates and then I met you. You turned my world upside down. You saved me, Alex. You took a lost girl and gave her something to live for. I love you more than words can describe. If you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you off, and caring for you, and raising kids with you, and growing old with you. If you’ll let, me, I want to be your wife.” Ashlyn took a moment to gather herself before getting down on one knee, not breaking contact with Ali. She finally let go of Ali’s clammy hand and opened the box. Inside was a princess cut, sparkly diamond ring. “Alexandra Krieger, the love of my life, my soulmate, will you marry me-“ “Yes,” Ali choked out before Ashlyn could even finish. Right away, Ashlyn shot up and kissed Ali with everything she had. Neither woman could tell whose tears were whose at this point and it didn’t matter; from this point on they were one.


End file.
